In medicine, sensor systems are used wherein at least parts of the systems are inserted or implanted directly in a body of a patient in order to capture actual physiological conditions as precisely and directly as possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,938 B1 illustrates a sensor system based on an optical principle. A fluorescent dye within an injectable gel has fluorescence properties which change in dependence on an analyte concentration. The fluorescence change is read wirelessly by a signal processing system outside of the body. In order to obtain reliable measurement results, a complex calibration process is required. In addition, the system relies on direct contact of the sensor with a processing unit. As a result, components of the sensor or of the processing unit must be explanted after a certain period of time.